Domino
Domino is a character on the three Di'angelo series. He is Di'angelo's adopted brother. He is also Cheryl's boyfriend. Personality Domino has a friendly and naïve personality. Domino is a good friend to Di’angelo, because he cares about him, and is willing to go against his general fear of things to help him out if he’s in trouble. Domino usually tries to warn Di’angelo that something is a bad idea and because of Di’angelo’s stubbornness, Di’angelo usually will get them in trouble. Di’angelo will usually make Domino (because of his friend loyalty to Di’angelo) do something he wants, like in one episode, Di’angelo dressed as a man (and asked Domino to stand on the bottom), to get some ice cream from an ice cream stand he’s banned from (Ice Cream For Two). Domino also has shown that he may be smarter than most people take him for. He actually can do math better than Di’angelo. Domino is actually the only person (or stuffed animal) that doesn’t think his relationship with Melanie is odd. He later gets a red Beanbag Dog (named Red) and he treats him somewhat like Melanie. Domino’s favorite color is red, often shown in pictures with him and the clothes he wears. His favorite foods are cake and steak (though, he is known to eat almost anything). Domino has a younger sister and he shows love for her against Di’angelo showing contempt for his sister. Domino has a condition where if he doesn’t have cake for a certain amount of time, then he goes insane. This is another way Di’angelo uses someone (makes Domino do something for him, for the cake as a reward). Domino’s obsession for often get him into trouble. Most of the time, it’s at an occasion where there’s going to be cake (weddings, parties, etc.). At Samantha’s surprise party A Domino Party, he burst out of the cake (like he was in one of the cakes the person is supposed to pop out of) and started eating it and all Samantha did was laugh. Samantha didn’t realize that Domino wasn’t supposed to be in the cake. Sonja just rolled along and moved Samantha to the backup cake she had baked. Domino is usually scared to do anything that seems too dangerous for him, but Di’angelo’s manipulation usually will get him to do it. Domino is probably the more level-headed of the two and sometimes will take up for or team up with Di’angela when Di’angelo goes rouge. Domino’s naïveté and sweet nature often allows Di’angelo to take advantage of him as he does with everyone else who’s not as clever as he is. Di’angelo doesn’t like how Domino is responsible, because he believes “it makes him a joykill”. Di’angelo however, needs help from Domino every now and then. Domino deeply cares about Di’angelo because they’re brothers. Domino doesn’t have a problem with pants like Di’angelo does, but chooses not to wear any because he believes it’s cool because Di’angelo isn’t wearing any. Domino is shown to love Cheryl (his girlfriend) very much. Domino is child-like in manner (but not in age) and follows after Di’angelo because he thinks everything he does is “awesome”. He often imitates Di’angelo to which he takes to offense or gladly accepts it. This often makes Di’angelo seem like a mentor or role model to him. Domino loves to eat and sometimes it gets him in trouble. It also makes him move slower. He runs extremely slow and breathes heavily after if he ran (even if it was for a short while). He also will toss and turn in his bed all night which wakes Di’angelo up, which is probably why he wants to sleep during the day. Domino’s favorite game is dominoes (obvious joke). Di’angelo, however, can’t play dominoes and usually get annoyed when forced to play the game (as Di'angelo's favorite game is poker). He says it’s too hard to play dominoes (even though the game consists of matching numbers (which he says is like math)). Domino has an affinity for thedrums (as opposed to Di’angelo liking the guitar). He is often seen wanting some of them. Gallery 350px-Domino_dressed_like_Rigby_-_Copy.png|Domino dressed as Rigby. 350px-It's Adventure Time with Finn and Jake -and Lady Rainicorn and Princess Bubblegum-!.png|Domino and friends dressed as Adventure Time characters. Domino is dressed as Jake. 350px-We're too cool to be with you. Di'angelo and Domino cool pic cute.png|"We're too cool to be with you." 350px-Manje, with these awesome new clothes we got at Limit'd Edition, we are so in the Cool Guys club. - Di'angelo pic.png|"Manje, with these awesome new clothes we got at Limit'd Edition, we are so in that Cool Guys club." Switcharoo - Di'angelo and Domino OMG!.png|Domino and Di'angelo with supposedly switched colors. The 2 in the Am Pm pic.png|Domino and Di'angelo discussing what makes 2 in the Am Pm so lovable. Regular Di'angelo.png You Can't Make Me Go!.png On By A Rope.png You Jerk! I'll Kill You! I'll Kill You Once I Get Over To You!.png Don't Worry, The Rest of Her is Right Here.png You Ruined Clementine!.png Di'angelo Team Fortress.png Di'angelo pixel.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boxers Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Characters with Siblings Category:Characters with Cousins